hurting love
by Heart Breaker 1014
Summary: Raven cannot can forget about Alexander. But Trevor is going to replace Alexander?  A amazing or nonamzing things is going to happen to Raven... Raven turns into a vampire hunter! And who is Raven going to kill? Alexander... Or Trevor?
1. Will you go on a date with me?

Hurting love

Vampire kisses

About Story: Alexander leaves Raven to be with Luna. Trevor wants to be with Raven. Raven can't forget about Alexander, the vampire she feel in love with. Can she **try **to forget Alexander? And will she ever love again? Who will she chose Trevor... Or Alexander?

Trevor point of view

I hate that freak Alexander! Because of him, Raven never smiles; she is always sad it makes me sad. The bell rang, school's over. I saw her in her locker, so I made my move. "Hey Monster girl, I wanna know if you want to see a movie with me?"She turns around her eyes wide open. She must be in shock.

"Why?"

"idk I think you should get out, have fun. Ya know"

"Is this some kind of bet or something, for 'going on a date with loser Goth girl?'?"

"No its not, Come on Raven."

"Fine." She didn't sound happy

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"Whatever"

Then she closed her locker. Then push open the doors and walked out. She said yes! I'm going on a date with Raven. I walked out and then open my car door and drove home. _In four hours, _I thought _I'm going on a date with her. _

Raven's point of view

What did I just yes? Did I just say yes to Trevor? Out of all people! He's coming to my house.. by time I got home. Billy boy was sitting on the couch watching his stupid TV shows


	2. Best date ever!

Raven's point of view

"Hey mom I have something to tell you"

"Oh?" she said "and what is it?"

"Guess."

"You got in a fight?"

"No."

"You got nothernature?"

"No."

"Did-

"Trevor asked you on a date? If you were gonna ask that you were right"

My mom eyes got big.

"Really?"

"Yep"

" What are you going to wear?"

"…I don't know"

3 hours later

"Why can't I be a guy?" I yelled

Boys don't have to spend three hours in front of the mirror getting ready for a date! That's hard! Gosh… I went with a dress. V neck and short, ripped up leggings, with boots. When I went down stairs my mom smiled. I never thought I would go on a date with Trevor. Now I have to wait for him to knock on the door

Trevor's point of view

When I pulled up at Raven's drive way I was nerves… I knocked on the door, Raven opened it. She looks amazing! She looks Amazing and sexy. Like everyday.

"Hey. You ready?" I asked.

She smiled. "Totally"

After 20 minutes in the car she finally asked where we are going.

"A restaurant"

"Which?"

"The Golden"

"Why?"

"It's a good place."

"… Okay?"

When we were there we got a table. It was nice, quite, and cool. I looked at Raven every mintyure she seem fine. The waitor came and asked for drinks Raven said Dr. Pepper, I asked for the same thing.

"Why did you want to go on a date with me?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

Nothing"

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Then how do you mean it?"

"Because I..." _Because I love you_ I wanted to say.

"You are just messing with me are you?" She was mad now. She walked out the restaurant. I couldn't let her leave. I put 50 dollars on the table and ran after her.

"I want to go home" she said

I don't want it to end like this but I can't make her stay. "Okay"

We were in total silence. When we were in front of her house she slam the car door open and close. I ran after her.

"Raven"

"What!"

"The resound is.. That I… I… I love you!" I didn't want it to sound like a yell but it did.

She smile.

"Good." _What?_

She leads into me and kissed me on the lips.

"Because I love you too," she said sweetly and walked inside her house.

SHE LOVES ME TOO! Now everything seem perfect.


	3. Can't Stand It

Raven's point of view

_Ohhhh mmyyy goddddd!_ I kissed him… I kissed Trevor, what came over me? I never liked or loved him before. Why am I feeling this? I haven't felt this way since Alex—NO! I can't say his name or I will start crying. And I did. I fell on my bed crying about Alexander. He left me for Luna. He made her a vampire and left me...

(Flashback)

_Were he? I felt a shadow behind me. My gothic prince. "Alexander!" I turned around and tried to hug him. He pushes me on the ground. "What was that for?" I asked_

"_Never try to do that again!" he yelled_

_ "What's wrong with you?" _

"_I don't love you. How can I love a human? You're going to die alone. No one will want you. I just dated you because I felt sorry for you stupid gothic ass"_

"_You don't mean that!" I yelled_

"_Yes he does" said a new voice_

_I turned around and saw Luna. _

_It's as if all my insides have been sucked dry_

_What is she talking about? _

"_It's over" she said "He doesn't love you" _

_I turn around just to fall .Luna punched me_

_Alexander does nothing._

_When I got up they were gone_

(End of flash back)

Once I pulled myself together I tripped off they clothes and put on Pj's. I was going to sleep, and for the first time I didn't dream about Alexander, I dreamt about Trevor. I didn't dream for long because a tap on my window awoke me up. I got my softball bat waiting, and then I opened my window and looked down. IT WAS TREVOR! "What you doing here?" I whisper. "I'm coming up" he climbs up the tree with a guitar on this back. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?" he just smiled.

"I wanted to play you something." He pulled the guitar out and started to play and sing,.

I know that song.

It's "Can't Stand It" by Never Shout Never.

I've been searching for  
A girl that's just like you  
Cause I know  
That your heart is true

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it 

I'm speechless. No one ever did anything like this for me. Not even… He-Who-Shall-not-be-named.

"So" Trevor said "Did you like it?" I just hugged him with all my might. For the next hour we were sitting on my bed talking, laughing, and dare I say it… snogging. Never in a million years did I think that I Raven Madison, would be kissing Trevor Mitchell in my room, at 1 in the morning. He climbed out my window and for the first time since he-who-shall-not-be-named, I felt alive again. 

****Unfortunately none of this is mine; it all belongs to the lovely Ellen Schreiber. The song is "Can't Stand it" by the amazing Nevershoutnever. Christopher drew 3. Also He-who-shall-not-be-named and snogging came from the talented J.K Rowling. Also I will now be on FanFiction everyday trying to post new chapters… Have any idea's? Send me a message and I will probably use your ideas! And no worries, props shall be given. Thxs! **** READ AND REVIEW! IMPORTANT RR! **


	4. Chapter 4

Trevor's point of view

When I got home I was busted. My mother came to check on me but I wasn't in my room. Parents check on you if you're asleep and in your room? WEIRD! "TREVOR!" my mom yelled when she saw me try to sneak though the front door. ''Where were you?" my dad said behind me.

"No where."

"Where?"

"No where!"

"WHERE WERE YOU!" My parents yelled at the same time.

"Raven Madison's house," I said in a small voice.

"Where?"

"Raven Madison's house!"

"Why were you at that little freaks house?" said my mom

"She's not a freak!"

"What's what you keep telling us."

"Cuz' I didn't want you to know."

"Know what?"

"That I'm in love with her!" My mom just walked out of the room. Her face expression wasn't mad, sad, kind of in a way glad.

"I'm happy for you" said my dad "She seems like a nice girl." Then he walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I ****didn't give out props! Sorry! Thank you doafthXx for the idea of how Trevor's parent reacts. **

Raven's point of view

I couldn't sleep that night, Trevor was singing to moi! It was beautiful I didn't know he could sing. Weird huh? My parents didn't find out but Billy boy did. "I'm gonna tell mom and dad," Billy boy said.

"About what?" I said in voice that made me sound bored

"About Trevor coming into your room last night. He was smirking.

"I swear to god if you tell them I will break your neck."

"MOM! DAD!" he yelled down stairs.

I got a handful of his shirt.

"Okay what do you want so you won't tell?"

"Nothing just call me Billy, not Billy Boy or Nerd Boy"

I looked at him. Could I do that? If it was for Trevor I would do anything.

"Fine… Billy"

He smiled and ran off to his room. He seemed happy. I guess.

That night I could sleep. I had a nightmare about Trevor… and Alexander.

_(Nightmare)_

_Run! I keep telling myself Run and never look back. But I looked back. People with blood dripping from their mouths were running after me. Vampires. The same thing that Alexander is. When I stopped I saw Trevor. The vampires who were running after me made a circle around us. Trevor was mad, that look on his face said it all. He took out a gun and pointed it at me. I stop then I took out my crossbows. Why do I have this? I thought. I didn't aim it at Trevor like he did to me. i held on to it just incase he pulls the trigger. Then Alexander appeared and looked at Trevor then me. _

"_You finally came" Said Trevor in a demon like voice. When he looked up his eyes were blood red. Like Alexander's… Vampire eyes… _

"_I can't let you exist now" said Alexander "... Because you pointed that gun… AT HER! _

_(End of Nightmare)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay in the last chapter Raven had this dream its gonna come back more in the story.. again I don not own vampire kisses. Anyway In this chapter I'm gonna make it like the Vampire Adadmy. Raven is gonna see Alexander like a gosth. Like Rose does in Vampire Adacemy. **

**RPOV**

I shot out of bed like a rocket it was scary I never want to go though that again. But its only a nightmare. I flop back in bed. Ugh. Monday. I got out of bed putting on a black cut of shirt that says "take a picture its gonna last longer" and black skinny jeans. Then I went to the kitchen and drank the last of my dads "coffee." I heard a knock on the door. Becky always just walks in the house, when I hope the door it wasn't Becky… It was Trevor. Everything about him was perfect, his hair, smile, eyes, skin, smell, and body. But today something was different, his clothes. He was wearing a polo shirt, and blue jeans. He was wearing a gray shirt that has a skeletion on it and black pants. He looks like he just came out of an gothic magazing. Top ten hottes gothic guys alive.

"Woah," I said checking him out. "What happen to Trevor?"

"Too much?" he asked

"Nope"

"Too little"

"Then what?"

"You'er just perfect." I said winking at him. "Come on we are gonna be late for school. He opened the car door for me.. So romance. Ever minute that passed I got worried what if people laugh at Trevor. He's not use to it like I am. When he parked in the school lot. Carley came over. I was in the car so she couldn't see me. "Trevor!" she said

"What?" he sounded like he didn't want to talk to her. I smiled.

"I wanted to see you last night."

"Well back off" He snapped.

"Oh?" she said with a smile "playing hard to get?" She was running her hands up and down his chest… She has 5 min- no make that seconds to get her ugly hands off MY Trevor. He pushed her away and opened my car door. A Gave me his hand when I climb off he closed the door Carley and gasp.

"What is that freak doing in your car!" she yelled

" She's my girlfriend so f*** off!" Now most students stopped and started to watch… But one of the students was… Alex… Alexander? I looked were he was standing he gave me a sad smile, "Alexander?" I said in a small voice. "What?" said Trevor "nothing" I said back. When I looked back were he was standing… He was gone.

Trevor held my hand and we walked pass the students. Holding hands walking in the school. If this happens every day, school wouldn't be hell anymore.

**Any more ideas? Tell me what you think! Thanks R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I really hoped you liked chapter 6. Tell me what you think should happen… give me ideas I already know how I want it to end. But tell me what would be good. For example Trevor gets in a fight b/c he is dating gothic chick? Anything? I don't know what to write but I'm going to try to make it good.**

Trevor's point of view

Raven said his name, she said "Alexander" why? School wasn't bad as I thought me and Raven sat next to Becky and Matt. They look good together. They started to ask lot of questions on how we started to go out. Where was our first date. Stuff like that. I answer most of them… after lunch Raven had P.E. I walked her down and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't miss me to much" I said with a wink. "I'll try not to" then she walked out. I went to Math which is boring. _Why did she say that freaks name… _ The bell rang and Raven was at her locker I passed by mine then went to hers. She was talking to Beck… not a surprise. I came behind Raven and huged her. She giggled and turn around to give me a real hug. "Got to go" Becky said and went to Matt.

Raven's point of view

**WOSRT DAY OF MY LIFE**

I saw him again… Alexander… My long lost love. He was in my P.E class. We were playing soccer I got the ball and I made a goal… he was in the back cheering for me… With a big smile… I was staring at him I was walked to him when the ball hit me on the head. "Get your head in the game Madison" yelled my P.E. coach. He is gone I told myself he doesn't love me and he never did… He is with Luna. Having everything I want, being a vampire… sleeping with Alexander in his coffin. Drinking each others blood. Dancing until morning, being with each other everyday day. Night or day, nothing spearing us. No. Stopping thinking that I told myself, I have Trevor… my new love of my life. When I saw Trevor I didn't think about that anymore. He drove me to my house. He walked me inside that's where I saw my mother crying and also my dad crying… "What happen" me and Trevor asked at the same time. My mother couldn't speak because she was crying so much…

"Billy" my father said

"What about Billy Boy" I asked. And my mother answered my question screaming.

"HE'S DEAD!"

**Sorry that chapter is short… R&R thxs!**

**~M.E.S.C**

**p.s. anyone a harry potter fan let me know (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay most of you might be asking why Billy boy died, I have a reason. I didn't "kill" him for fun. **

**You will find out how and maybe why he died. Like I asked last time if anyone is a harry potter fan please I mean please let me know (: thanks hope you will like this chapter, I had a fun time writing it. (ish of a fun time)**

Raven's point of view

"wh-what?" I said, they are joking, this is a very sick joke.

"He is dead" my mother repeated.  
I started to fall but Trevor caught me before my head the ground. Tears are flowing down my cheeks and I cried on his shoulder until I had the strength to ask my parents how he died. They told me that they walked into his room to check on him but they found him laying face down on the floor covered in blood. My mother called the police and they think a wild animal came into the room because his window was open all the way. His throat was slashed open with two puncture wounds on his neck. As soon as I heard that I only thought one word.

Vampires.

"Where is his body?" I asked them, "Where is it!"

They didn't say a word so I checked in his room. I gasped and then fell on my knees, my body shaking with horrible sobs. The ground was covered in blood and in his bed I found a body covered in my white sheet. I pulled them off and I burst into tears again. He looked horrible. He was so cold when I touched his hand and his skin was so white I could see his veins. But you couldn't really see them because the vampire or vampires sucked most of his blood.

Lifeless

Dead

My little baby brother dead. This is not right, and then I found a note in Billy's hand. It's not his hand writing or anyone else I know but the message on it was clear.

_You can't run away from the pass._

_It will always find you._

_I'm coming, Raven to make you mine. _

_Forever. _

_**R&R! and if you wanna read awesome harry potter go PotterFreak15's story about Rose and Scorpius and their journey together " The Rose Plan" ( that's whats the story called) (: shes gunna update and upload other stories too! (: p.s. she is my older sister! Hehe so if im good (hopes) she is good too! (:**_

_**And I will update on story u find out why he dies ( a little) (Nah maybe not)**_

_**Keep on Reading please! **_

_**~M.E.S.C **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha-ha... No one liked that I "killed" Billy boy. The note was weird but it gave you chills right. I felt them, and this message does to doarfthXx, why you said "Why Alexander?" and I prob. Gave it away right? Haha… Well anyone looked at my sister story? **

Trevor's point of view

When a guy sees his girlfriend crying over her dead boyfriend boy might find it weird… but I don't. I never seem her cry so much in her life. It made me sad to see how much pain she is in. I was with her all day. "Raven?" I asked her

She sniffed "ye-a—h?"

"I'm going to call my parents to tell them I'm going to sleep here at your house… alright?"

"Okay"

I pulled and called my mother. She said its fine but I can't do anything bad. I wasn't even planning on it I told her. Raven's parents said it was fine. That night I was in Raven room going to sleep when Raven started to talk.

"This is so un-real" she said

"I know. Who would do that to Billy." Raven didn't answer. She guessed looked outside her window.

Raven's parents took us to go to sleep. Raven took her bed and I took the floor. I don't think this real/ every minute I pinked myself to see if this was a dream… but its not.

Raven's point of View

Most parents don't let their kid's boyfriend or girlfriend sleep in her room alone. But this is different. I didn't wait up until my room felt really cold, my window was open. I looked up blinking, my window is always closed. I walked over Trevor who was sleeping soundly on the floor. I closed the window then went to bed, and then a cold hand clamped down my mouth. My eyes winded to only see a girl with red hair and green eyes staring at me. "If you make a sound I'll make sure that's the last sound you ever make, understand?" I looked in her eyes she must have taken that as a yes because she took her hand away from my mouth.

"What do you want? What can I help you with" she looked down and smiled.

"No," she said "It's what I came to give you want YOU want, and to help YOU."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a shame that your little brother is dead"

"How do you-?"

"Oh, I know everything; I can help you with revenge"

"What?"

She smiled and laughed. She walked to my window.

"You know where to fine me," then she was gone.

**Loll. So what do you think? R&R! **

**~M.E.S.C**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! I up load one chapter last night and I get five or four R's that's so awesome! Thanks for reading means a lot. And you will find out more about the girl who came into Raven's room.**

Raven's point of view

Wow. Who was that girl? What does she mean…?

I didn't go to school all week because of Billy's death. We went to the funeral and now we are packing his stuff and putting it in the basement. By now it been three days since that girl came to my room. And for some odd reason I know where to find her. That night I sneaked out of the house and went to the woods. I walked and walked until I came to this little camp set and then I heard voices.

"Who are you?"

"How did you find us?"

"Get away"

"Oh shut up!" I heard a new voice say. It was the girl's voice.

"You know her Blaze?"

"Yes! Now get out the way before I kill all of you!"

Blaze? That's her name? She took my hand want walked me inside. It was little camps with people outside with weapons. And fires and teens and adults talking. And in one place two teens are fight and there is a crowd around them yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight"

"Where am I?" I asked Blaze.

"Camp Blood."

"Camp?"

"This is where we learn how to fight and kill vampires"

_VAMPIRES! _

"Vampires are not real"

"Oh? Are they?"

"Why am I here?

She stopped and looked at me. "Because I am going to teach you how to kill vampires. To get revenge on your little brother… and to kill your lover."

"M-m-y-y Lover? Who?"

"Alexander Sterling"


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! Thanks for everyone who reads my story! This chapter Alexander is going to appear I this chapter and Trevor think something is up with Raven. Again I do NOT own vampire kisses, but god, I wish I do! The best series of vampire books ever... **

Trevor

This is weird. Raven is late from our date… again. It has been six months since Billy died and since he died Raven been different. I mean, I'm not surprise she is changing but this is different. But this is the 3rd time she did this, I was about to get in my car… but…

"Trevor!" I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see Raven running to me.

"I'm sorry I'm—"

"Save it Raven you been doing this a lot now"

"I'm sorry I been busy."

"BUSY? Busy doing what!"

"I can't tell you."

"You're… your cheating on me…?"

"What! No I would never!"

"Then why are you always later then!"

"Because… I'm… a…"

Then the world turned black

**Raven's point of View**

"What the bloody hell Blaze! You knocked out my boyfriend!" I yelled holding Trevor in my arms.

"You were going to tell him you are a hunter!"

"SO WHAT!"

"Do you really think a boy wants a girlfriend who kills vampires?"

I just gave her a look, she helped me carry him into the passenger seat and then I took the keys from his pocket and drove him home. I never notice how cute he looked sleeping. I took me a while to get him into his room. I took off this shirt and pa- whoa! His chest was amazing, stopping looking I told myself… then I took of his pants and covered him with his blanket. I was walking home when I saw him… I haven't seen him in six months and… He looks the same… same black hair… same beautiful eyes… same smile…

"Raven" he said giving me his hand then I saw the spider ring…

"Alexander?"

"I'm sorry I left you, I had to my mother and father were forcing me to,"

"But why didn't you come, or send me a letter?"

"I would if I could, I must have started a million letters"

"You did?"

"Yes"

_Remember. _I voice told me. _He's a vampire. He doesn't love you, kill him. Stake him. He's is something evil. Not normal he is wrong… He's not in love with you, he wants to kill you!_

He gave me a beautiful smile. Then gave me a huge hug…

"I'm sorry I left you, lets be together again.

"I will always love you," I said, slipping my stake from my sleve of my shirt.

**Then I staked him in the chest.**

"That is what I'm supposed to say," Alexander's last words. Before falling on the ground, I took the stake from his chest and running home crying.

**What do you think? **


	12. authgors note

Hey guys it HeartBreaker1014 im sorry for not updating! I just been super busy but that is no exuse for not writing…. Shame on me… Ill try to update as soon as I can!

XOXO Marina


	13. Chapter 12

_**Ravens point of view **_

I ran home tears falling off my face, I killed Alexander…. But it was too easy to do that, most of the time it's a challenge to kill a vampire but it seemed like he wanted me to kill him. I threw the front door open and saw my parents sitting on the couch looking at old home videos with Billy in it.

"Raven?" my mom said "is something wrong?"

"No" I said "everything, everything is fine" then I ran upstairs, shutting a locking my door crying.

**Three days later**

We had a week off school; my parents were at work, that's when Blaze always comes over talked like always. She knew that I killed Alexander but she never talked about… and I was glad she didn't bring it up. I heard a knock on the door. I looked at Blaze she shrug her shoulders. I walked out stairs and opened the door.

"I have a page for Ms. Raven Madison" said an older man who looked like he was in his 40's.

"I'm Raven."

"Oh, please sing here." Then he passed e pieces of paper. I singed and gave it back to him.

"Thank you Raven has a day,"

"You too."

I looked at the packed it didn't have a return address only had my address. I walled up stairs Blaze was already asking what is it. I jumped on my bed and opened it. I pulled out a sliver stake. My eyes wide.

"Who would send you a slake?" asked Blaze. Then on the bottom on the box it had a note.

Raven,

If you wanted to really kill me you would have asked me more than once. I guess who were teaching you how to kill vampires is a bad teacher. Mhm…. You won't get another chance, imp watching you… I'm going to take you with me. Somewhere where no one can find us… Just us.

Take care my love.

Love,

Alexander


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorrry that I misspell a lot, I don't check my spell check. Well Ill try to writing more because I have a lot of ideas, mmhmm….. I take a lot of ideas from books, mostly all vampire books. Haha how can you blame me all the good ideas are already taken. **

**Alexander's point of view. **

She got the package I sent, so that is the girl who is teaching Raven how to kill vampires. I thought she would be older, around 30 years old. Why does Raven look so shocked? She thought she killed me? Mhm… She should make sure the vampire she killed should be dead. Raven, I'm going to take you away soon…

**Trevor's point of view**

When I woke in my bed, I wonder what is wrong with Raven; I'll have to find out soon… very soon. I changed into my soccer gear and waited until Matt came to pick me up. Seeing his red Ferrari around the corner, I grab my bag and get in.

" Yo Matt, wasssup?"

"Nothin, let's get going to the game, our girlfriends are already there."

_Girlfriends… is Raven really my girlfriend? We haavnt been hanging out since Billy passed away…. But… I miss her so much. Should we even stay together?... no…. Trevor what are you thinking you been waiting for this girl since kinderganen and you are just going to let her go because you haven't seen her lately?_

The answer is no. I'm never going to let her go… never. I'm going to stay with her. When we saw them Matt ran up to Becky and gave her a kiss on the lip and a huge bear hug. I saw Raven she gave me a hug and a kiss on the lip.

"Good luck," both of them said as we walked into the boy's locker room. Al the other guys e=where already outside waiting be had 20 minutes before the game starts.

"Hey man you go ahead I'm looking for my other shirt."

"mhm okay but hurry up" then he walked out. I looked in my bag in y locker but I couldn't find it…

"Are you looking for this?" said someone holding up my blue and silver jersey. I couldn't see who it was because he was wearing a hood. But he has a romaiana voice, it was very thick. Then he pulled the hood away from his face… I couldn't believe it, monster boy. Right here, standing in front of me was Alexander. I guy I wanted to punch for hurting Raven. A guy I wanted to kill for hurting Raven. Was right in front of my holding my soccer jersey.

" I never liked you Trevor, I hate you, and you took away my girl"

" You left her, I never loved her, and I love her! I'm in love with her! I would never hurt her like you did to her! Do whatever you want with me, but trying to do anything to raven … I'll kill you!"

He dropped my soccer jersey as fast as light he had my neck in his hand. They were cold it a like ice. Then he threw me into the lockers, and it did hurt a lot.

"YOU! KILL! ME! Don't make me laugh no human can kill me… well it might be more fun… if you were a vampire.

_Vampire?_

Then his face was close to my face, it looked like he was going to kiss me… EW… But then I felt a huge pain in my neck, I was on fire… then he pulled his face away… blood dripping from his mouth.

" Much more fun… vampire."

Then he threw me on the floor. Last thing I heard is an evil laugher.

Then the world turned black…


	15. Chapter 15

**I had lots of fun writing this story! Thanks so much for everyone who had read my story! It means so much for me!**

**Alexander's point of view**

"Master Alexander where have you been?" asked Sander

"I been doing things, where is the paper work I have to do?"

"On your desk, Master… why does your shirt have blood?"

"Where is my tea?"

"I'll get it right away Master Alexander."

It won't be long until Trevor is a vampire. And it would be more fun if he is one… Then the real games will start. I love Raven, even if it seems like it or not… but Luna is not a Raven. I thought it would be easy to marry Luna, and she would be like a vampire Raven. I was wrong. She was so sad and mad at me that she killed herself. She sat outside in the morning waiting for the sun to come up.

"So beautiful, so warm…" Those Were Luna's last words.

It did hurt me, but now I have to protect Raven, till the end. That is my promise… Sitting at my desk, I realize I still have photos of Raven, right next to my spider ring. I put it on my left hand on my ring finger. I am going to see Raven soon, and I don't have to worry; I know she is still in love with me.

**Raven's point of view**

"Trevor! Trevor wake up!" I yell this, scared for my life. I was in the back of an ambulance, they keep telling me I couldn't come but I did anyway. Then Trevor woke up and he was staring at me with such sad eyes. He only said my name again and again looking at me like I was the last thing he can ever look at. It hurts too much, I cry some more and then start to look at the paramedic.

"Keep looking at me," he mumbled. He looked to be in his mid-years.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Mark, just keep looking at me, tell me your name" he looked so clam. It scared me and just as I was about to say something, Mark just put his finger to his lips; telling me to keep quiet. And I listen… but Trevor didn't answer. His eyes were open just looking around the whole room.

"Looks like he is going into toxic stock, hey buddy just keep looking me… ok! Don't close your eyes!"

That's when you get a infection.. .But he does have one, then I saw it.

His neck

A puncher wound. A Vampire bit Trevor… What m I going to do! He is going to turn into a vampire! NO! That's the worst thing that can happen… since I am a vampire… hunter?... oh shit. Oh my god, please let this be a dream! Please I beg you now!

When we got to the hospital, I saw that his parents were already there. One nurse told me I would go with him. I was crying! He can't be a vampire! He can't!

**2 hours later**

My parents took me home. I didn't leave my room and I haven't eaten since…

"You know it hurts me to see you like that" said a beautiful voice.

I looked behind me… it can't be… I saw Alexander. He looked the same… so beautiful that it almost made me cry all over again.

But I killed him! This is crazy, I killed him!

"I killed you, you can't be alive!" I screamed.

"You THOUGHT you killed me, but I'm alive."

"Why can't you live me alone! What have I done to you?"

"You dated Trevor! You are a vampire hunter!"

"What does that have to do with anything? Leave me alone!" I hurl my words at him.

"Never"

Then came to me, and he kissed me. It felt so good, it was amazing… but he isn't the one I want to kiss… Maybe in another life time, yes, but not now. I pushed him away, and he gave me a look that showed he didn't know why I did that.

"Raven I am going to ask you a question; you have to tell the truth… ok?"

I didn't say anything back, waiting impatiently for his 'truth'

"Do you still want to be a vampire?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for hearing my story! That means a whole lot to me! Nd super sorry I haven't update been super super busy now and says.**

Ravens point of view

"Do you still want to be a vampire," He asked me again.

When we were dating that was the only thing I wanted, that's what I need. Him. Do I still want to do be a vampire? My answer I don't know. What about my Trevor the one in the hospital not knowing what happen to him.

"No, no I don't want to be a vampire."

"What?"

"I don't want to become a vampire," I told him flatly.

"What happen to the girl who wanted to become a vampire since she was little?"

"People grow up."

Alexander moved to fast for me to do anything. He took me into his arms carried me outside my window.

"Alexander put me down! NOW!"

"No."

**Trevor's point of view**

I woke up in a strange white room. I didn't know what time it is. If its morning or night? What date? I saw my mom asleep on another bed next to me. Its night because my dad always work at night. I was think about what happen… What happen? ALEXANDER! He... He bit me… I walked to the bathroom and close my eyes. I walked to the mirror and open, my eyes…

I don't have a reflection.


	17. Chapter 17

**Raven's point of view**

I keep yelling at Alexander to let me go, but he wouldn't even look at me he keep running until we reached a car. A young man was that by the car.

"Master Alexander, are we ready to go?" he asked, i felt him eyed me, how could he not? I was scared human over a vampire's shoulder.

"Yes Sander we are ready," he said flatly.

"Do you still want to be a vampire?" he asked I thought he was talking to Sander until I saw him looking at me over my back.

He just watched me. Waiting for my answer, I couldn't give him one… it was all I ever wanted but now I'm not so sure. But what would Trevor do? Would he be mad, but he's going to turn into a vampire… right?

"Raven… What's your answer?" he asked

"No," I said flatly.

"What? No? What happen to the old Raven who always asked to become a vampire? The girl who said she wanted to spend a million nights with me?"

"Well she is gone. I only want Trevor!"

He put me on my feet taking my hand just incase if I was going to run. Which I had planed, but how could I out run a vampire?

But then a new voice came.

"Leave her alone, Alexander!" yelled Trevor.

I couldn't believe it Trevor was at the hospital! He couldn't be here! Then Alexander's hand was off me and Trevor's hand was on Alexander's neck on the hood of the car. Then Blaze was there, she had a stake to Sanders chest.

"Give us Raven," she started "Or-"

"Do it," Alexander said "he is just another vampire, I can get another puppet."

Sanders eyes have pain as if he had trust Alexander. Blaze took it she pushed her stake into him, he yelling, moving uncontrolled on the ground, after a few horrible moments he stopped. Eyes open then he turned into dust. I couldn't say or do anything then I looked back at Trevor and Alexander, They were eyeing each other looking deep, Trevor repeated what he said.

" Leave her alone!"

"Never."

Then they started to fight. Fast speed, kicks in the face, sides, legs but none or them stopped. Alexander looked out a knife. Where did that come from? Trevor had a gun, pointing each others weapons at each other. I couldn't see that. I ran until I was in the middle between them.

"Raven! RAVEN! NO!" yelled Blaze she had holds of my arm but I shaked her off.

"I'll come" I told Alexander, "I'll come with you it will be just the two of us, just like we promise before." I gave him a long look he believed me.

"Finally," he said "I'll give you time to say goodbye."

I turned to Trevor his eyes full of sadness.

"I love you," I told him "I do"

He didn't say anything he just came to me and kissed me, he gave me a long beautiful kiss.

"Here," I told him.

"Wear it my heart won't be away."I whisper in his ear.

I got in the car with Alexander. Giving Trevor a last look, making sure he is sees me looking at the box I gave him. I looked at my left hand and my 3rd finger, hope he can find me with his ring….

**Trevor's point of view**

I looked at the direction the car went. I looked down at my hands looking at the box she gave me. I open it, it had a ring. A silver ring when I took it out, the box I saw something written in it.

_My heart won't be away ~ Raven Madison_

What does that mean? RAVEN!


End file.
